


Good Thing

by raccodactyl



Series: Good Thing [1]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Historical Homophobia, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 15:16:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17470031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raccodactyl/pseuds/raccodactyl
Summary: You’re pretty new to the gang and Arthur is one of few people willing to give you the time of day. Things change after a cold night in the Grizzlies.I’m really bad at tagging but yeah gay cowboys you get it





	Good Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Written on my phone and cba to really edit properly but ah this this the first thing I’ve written in a long time.

You had been running with the gang for a few long weeks now. The mountains took quite a toll on the whole crew, including yourself. You sat in one of the run down cabins trying to get yourself warm by the small fire but to no avail. It was a bitter, bitter cold.

 

You heard the sounds of horses trotting outside, Dutch and his top guns must have gotten back to camp. Soon enough, Arthur came through the door.

 

Miss Grimshaw set you two up in the same cabin. You were still in some sort of probationary period with the gang. People trusted you but Dutch was always cautious of new-comers. He bunked you two together knowing that no one in the right mind was about to fuck with Arthur Morgan.

 

He grabbed a short stool and sat close to you, “you doing alright, boy?”

 

“Still breathin’,” you said with a light chuckle.

 

“Well that’s better then some of us then,” he said as he brought his hands to warm them above the flames. “Don’t know if you heard, but Hosea thinks he knows a place a little east of here. Not exactly where we’re trying to go but anything’s better than these god damn mountains. Damn it’s cold...”

 

You got up and placed another log on the fire and thankfully it caught on quickly, “That’s a little better,” you whispered to yourself.

 

“How long you been running with these fellers,” you asked, catching Arthur off guard a bit. People didn’t often just casually talk to him so he made a habit of just zoning out.

 

“Well damn, probably going on 19-20 years,” he said, letting out a breath.

 

“Shit, now I’ve barely been alive that long,” you laughed, causing him to smile a little.

 

“Makes sense, I was about your age when Dutch picked me up. Was an angry little bastard back then. Dutch taught me better. Took me from starting fights with everyone I saw to only beating the assholes that deserve it.”

 

“Made a good man out of you didn’t he.”

 

“I’m by no standards a good man,” he said, shaking his head.

 

“A better man, then,” you retorted.

 

“Enough about me,” he said after a few moments of silence, “What’s your story, kid?”

 

“Not too complicated,” you said, leaning back a bit, “Momma passed away when I was real young. She was giving birth to my sister. Daddy was a drunk, got himself hanged not too long ago for assaulting a lawman. Sister ran off with some man, think they’re out near New York now.”

 

“Now that’s quite the sob story you got there, boy,” he said with what sounded like genuine concern in his voice.

 

“It’s not all bad. I was working odd jobs around Blackwater when Dutch picked me up. I knew some folk that worked the shipyards and was able to give him some leads. When things went to shit with the boat job, I got caught in the mix. Ended up riding on the back of Bill’s horse back to the old camp and ended up staying for the long haul. Now I’m sat here with you in the coldest, most miserable part of the state.”

 

He chuckled, “Could be worse, you could always be stuck bunking with Micah and Pearson.”

 

You let out a belly laugh, “You are damn right.”

 

Casual conversation continued and soon enough, daylight faded, leaving you two with a bottle of whiskey and some worn bedrolls near the fire to keep you warm. You shared the hard drink, passing it back and forth til it slowly emptied. Soon enough the night faded into sleep as you lay by the fire.

 

—

 

You woke up before the sun rose, no plans to actually start your day yet when you felt a bit warmer than the weather would usually allow. Gaining your bearings, you found your body pressed against Arthur’s. His arm was around your torso, holding you close with his chest pressed against your back. You could feel his breath on the top of your head, his face pressed into your hair.

 

You were taken aback, this was an odd situation to be in. Obviously this wasn’t a conscious decision. The fire had died down during the night, it’s a natural reaction to seek warmth. This was but animal brain taking over when person brain was in dreamworld.

 

It did feel quite good, though.

 

—

 

You woke up some time later only to find yourself alone. Although, you did find another blanket lay over you and the fire back alive.

 

Based on the noise outside, the gang was getting packed up. You grabbed your trunk and stuffed what belongings you had in it, carrying it outside. You placed it on one of the wagons near Arthur’s belongings before running into Dutch.

 

“Mr. Y/L/N, glad to see you joining us. Arthur and Hosea went up to make sure everything’s clear. Now if you wouldn’t manning that wagon, we’ll be on our merry way.”

 

“Sure thing, Dutch,” you replied as you climbed up to the front seats, Karen following close behind.

 

Karen had always been kind to you. She was a bit rough on the edges and a bit too heavy on the bottle but she was a sweet woman at heart.

 

“Seems you and Mr. Morgan have grown quite close,” she smiled as you made your way down the road.

 

“He’s been fair to me. Not too many people ‘round here besides you and him have given me the chance to speak, let alone be friendly.”

 

“I don’t like to judge people too quickly and so far, you seem like a nice feller, so why would I take issue. Mr. Morgan, on the other hand, has never been one to take too kindly to new faces. It’s nice seeing him a bit happier.”

 

“Glad I could help,” you smiled.

 

She gave you a brief, knowing look before setting her eyes back on the trail, humming a soft tune to herself and getting lost in her own thoughts. The expression lasted with you, maybe she had seen Arthur holding you this morning, maybe she just heard your conversations the night before. Maybe she just had a gut feeling.

 

You finally arrived to the camp labelled as Horseshoe Overlook. It was a nice little place surrounded by trees not too far from town. You poked your way around camp, checking the new set up and sitting through Dutch’s lectures before letting yourself explore. You unhitched your horse, taking the tall, brown beast out into the woods, not following any paths but just letting yourself wander and get a good taste of the country side. You approached a cliff side and found a familiar speckled horse grazing and sure enough, you saw the same tan jacket and dark hat that you had come to know.

 

You hopped off your horse, letting her walk around freely. You walked up behind Arthur, his legs dangling off the cliffside as he scribbled in his journal.

 

“What are you doing out here all alone?”

 

He looked visibly startled, clearly he hadn’t heard you. “Y/N, how did you find me out here?”

 

“Decided to explore,” you shrugged, “Evidently you had a similar idea.”

 

He quickly shut his journal, stowing it in his satchel as you took a seat next to him, staring out at the open space.

 

“Quite a pretty country, isn’t it,” you sighed contently.

 

Arthur didn’t let out more than a “mmhm.” The silence left you feeling a tad uncomfortable, the events from the night before stay heavy on your mind. Minutes passed like hours and you wanted to talk to him about it, but you couldn’t collect the right words to express yourself in a way that wouldn’t scare him off. You could feel his gaze but didn’t dare to look back at him.

 

“Can I ask you about something,” he spoke barely above a whisper, “just between us.”

 

“Of course. Hell, I’ve got no one to run and tell anyway.”

 

Your comment seemed to make him go a bit more tense, “Ignore that, bad time for a joke. Go ahead and ask, Arthur. You can trust me.”

 

He was still tense and you could feel it radiating off of him. You turned to face him, “You can trust me,” you repeated, this time looking straight into his eyes.

 

He let out a deep breath before finally speaking, “Am I a bad man?”

 

He was being genuine, vulnerable, his voice cracked.

 

“You’re not bad, Arthur,” you put your hand on his shoulder, “You provide more for this gang than anyone else combined, Dutch included. You’ve got a good head on your shoulders. The ends always justify the means with you.”

 

“Sometimes I do things I don’t understand. Now I’m not the picture perfect man of faith, but sometimes I think about things I shouldn’t, things God says not to do, and I’m not just talking about the robbin’ and killin’.”

 

“Now no offense, sir, but based on the sense of the Bible, seems robbin’ and killin’ might be the worst of crimes,” you let out a chuckle, “I don’t think whatever you’ve got going on up there can really top all that.”

 

“I don’t know...” he grumbled.

 

“Don’t mind me pushing,” it was your turn to be fearless, “but does this have anything to do with last night?”

 

He got visibly stiff and you could tell you hit the nail on the head. “I didn’t think you knew.”

 

“Well I didn’t mind if it’s any consolation.”

 

“I’m a dirty old man,” he shook his head, “if anyone found out about this, we could both end up swinging.”

 

“We get caught doing anything we’ll end up swinging. Neither of us are exactly law biding citizens.”

 

He finally relaxed, letting out a chuckle. He looked away but you let yourself watch him shamelessly. He was undeniably handsome with those bright blue eyes and rugged good looksMaybe a bit intimidating at first but he’s no more than a big teddy bear.

 

Some time went by and you let yourself get closer to him and after a while you broke the silence.

 

“Can I kiss you,” you said softly.

 

He was taken off guard but collected himself quickly, “Don’t even have to ask, darlin’.”

 

He put his calloused hand lightly on your jaw and brought your lips together. They were soft and chapped but it felt nice. He tasted like old cigarettes and peppermint. The kiss wasn’t particularly deep or intense, but it was one of the best things you’ve felt in a long time. He made you feel safe in his grasp.

 

After a little while you pulled away. The sensation still danced upon your lips and you missed the feeling already. “This is gonna be a good thing, you and me.”

 

He gave you a soft smile, “I really hope so.”

 

He stood up, lending you a hand to pull you up as well. The helping hand pulled you into his chest. He was a bit taller than you, leaving you right in the crook of his neck. You took in a deep breath, taking in his scent and relishing in the feeling of being in his arms. These hugs wouldn’t come as often as you’d like and you knew that. Best to take them as much as you can.

 

You pulled away and he gave you one last good kiss, “What was that for?”

 

“Just wanted to feel you is all.”

 

The two of you had a pleasant ride back to camp. Nothing but the man you could now call yours occupied your head. You wished you could flaunt him but of course, that wasn’t really a possibility. Not even the other gang members could know about this.

 

You arrive back at camp to find everything set up. You hitched your horses and Susan started talking immediately. “Mr. Morgan we have you set up right over here,” she directed towards the edge of the camp. “And Y/N, Miss Karen set you up right next door. We found you some spare supplies as well, nothing too fancy, but at least some more clothes to get you out of those rags.”

 

You walked over to the tents with Arthur. He had a bit of privacy and a good cot to sleep on. You, on the other hand, were left with a bed roll. He was a top man in the gang, of course he had those privileges, but sleeping on the ground was unforgiving on your back. You changed your clothes and met back in the common area of the camp.

 

“Alright folks,” Dutch began, “Now Valentine ain’t much but it’s something. All of you, see if you can’t find some honest work. Lay low, don’t cause too much trouble, and most importantly, make good money. We’re gonna need it to head out west.”

 

You turned to Arthur after the group cleared out, “Ready to head to town, cowboy?”

 

He just nodded and you walked over to the hitching post. You gave your trusty steed some oatcakes and were ready to head to Valentine.

 

“You fixing to race, boy,” he said with a smirk.

 

“Now now, old man. I don’t know of you can dig in quite like you used to. But if you enjoy losing, be my guest,” you teased.

 

“We’ll see about that now. Yah!”

 

“You cheating bastard,” you called out, pushing your horse to go faster.

 

Soon enough you caught up to him. It was neck and neck, both of you trying to go as fast as you could. You made it to the posts outside the stable but a second before he did. Your horse dug her heels into the mud before rearing with a loud neigh. “I call that a victory,” you taunted.

 

“It’s because you’re smaller than me!”

 

“No way, Morgan. You’re just pissed because I won.”

 

“Just barely,” he grumbled.

 

—

 

The day went by quickly as you learned more about the town. The town didn’t have much more than the bare essentials but it was a good place to lie low. You made some quick money by clearing out the stables and later helped Arthur with a quick bounty job. Soon enough, night came before you. It had been a long day, so much had gone on. You and Arthur decided to spend the night at the little hotel.

 

You grabbed your bed roll of your horse, tucking it under your arm and heading inside. “Just one room,” you said nonchalantly. The clerk saw the set up in your hand and didn’t even give a second glance. He handed you the key and directed you to head upstairs.

 

“What’d you bring that for,” Arthur asked as you got into the room.

 

“Just wanted to make it seem like we weren’t sharing a bed is all.” You tossed the roll into the corner and flopped onto the bed. This was a luxury you really missed.

 

You let out a content sigh and soon enough, Arthur leaned over you, pressing his lips to yours and you let out a soft groan, “Keep going.”

 

He continued to kiss you, gaining more and more confidence but still remaining cautious. You knocked hid hat off his head and began to unbutton his blue shirt. He slid it off, revealing his broad, hairy chest.

 

“Damn, you’re handsome,” you spoke between kisses.

 

Soon enough the both of you were stripped down to your undergarments. You grew hard, spreading your legs and allowing him to stay between them. His tongue slid into your mouth, a sensation you had only felt one other time in the past. This was new territory, you had never been with anyone, let alone another man. He ground against you and groans left his mouth. You were painfully hard.

 

He took his time with you, planting kisses all down your torso before he began to take down your underpants. He kissed along your thighs and your waistline before tugging them down your legs, leaving you exposed.

 

He took hold of your cock, “I wanna make you feel good, boy.” He stroked you firm and tight, thumb playing with your tip. Before you thought it couldn’t get better, he began to suck on the head. He licked along the underside of your cock, sending you into a groaning, moaning mess.

 

You gripped onto his hair, lightly thrusting into his mouth. He was making you feel better than you ever had. It had been a long time since you had privacy, and therefore a long time since you’ve been able to get off.

 

“Arthur, I’m gonna cum,” you whined.

“Cum in my mouth, little boy.”

 

You finished down his throat and he swallowed every last drop. He worked you through your powerful orgasm and you were on cloud nine.

 

He came back up to kiss you and the taste of you on his tongue turned you on. You flipped him over so he was on his back and crawled down, hastily taking off the last of his clothes.

 

His cock sprang free and you were eager to make him feel as good as he did you. You wasted no time in taking him as deep as you could, gagging on his thick shaft.

 

“Shiiit,” he groaned, “how are you so good at that.”

 

You continued your work, sucking his cock until he came in your mouth, his juices dripping down your chin.

 

“You are a pretty little thing,” he said as he wiped you off with a spare rag.

 

You lay on your pack and he hovered over to kiss you again. You were worn out. It had been a painfully long but great day.

 

Soon enough he lay on his back, opening up his arms and cuddling you tight. “Wish we could do this every night.”

 

The rest of the night was quiet. His breathing grew deeper and soon enough the both of you were asleep. Laying on his chest, you had your first good night sleep in a long while.

>  


End file.
